The Birthday Gift
by You. Can. Call. Me. Risha
Summary: What would be the best birthday present you want to get? ***Carlos image***


**This story was written for my amazing friend Rena. Her feelings inspired me to create this image. Enjoy it :)**

- Don't tell me that you have nothing to wear. Don't even get started!

Your best friend said in an annoyed voice watching you staring at your closet.

- But it's true! – you whined. – I need something special!

Once the sun shined through your window you started rushing around your house preparing for this day. The day you had been waiting for so long. Today you would see the reason of your smile. Those four guys who were brightening up your life for the past two years. Who had made your heart beat faster filling it with endless happiness. Today you would go to the Big Time Rush's concert.

- Rena, look at your cloths. More than a half of that is in purple. Choose anything and he will like it for sure.

- I wish he did! – your voice lost somewhere in the closet where you were digging in for an hour. You both knew who you were talking about and who was the reason of such careful preparation. It was that tanned brunet who made your blood pumping through your veins every time you saw his smile or those killing sparks in his eyes. Yes, Carlos Pena became the perfect man in your imagination, literally the meaning of your life. So you had to look the best this special day.

- Hurry up, Jill! Unless we're late!

You both were completely ready and you waited for your friend who lost somewhere upstairs.

- I'm here, I'm here. Let's go to have fun! Woo hoo!

Your friend ran down the stairs, opened the front door and walked out. You giggled at her excitement, checked yourself in the mirror, took the keys and followed your friend.

At first sight this day was special because of the fact that you were going to meet four of your angels. But actually that was even much more special as it was the 15th of August. The number that was circled in purple in your calendar. Carlos Pena's birthday. That's why you wore a beautiful dress of course purple color but with the black parts on the sides. Your hair was neatly pinned up at the back and a few curly locks were flowing down over your shoulders. Elegant black shoes perfectly suited to your look but the high heels made you feel uncomfortable a little. But who cares when you were going to the meeting with your love? You had to be the best and you would!

A few hours later you were standing near the stage which was in preparing process before the concert. You and your friend were ones of the lucky girls who were going to spend next time on the sound check with the guys. You just couldn't miss the possibility to see your birthday boy this special day!

So now you and Jill were waiting for the beginning trying to calm your crazy heartbeats down. There was no that huge crowd you can usually see at concerts but it was pretty big still. You stood on the right, too far from the stage as you noticed so you were scanning the arena trying to find a way to get closer. While you were sinking in this process the sound check was probably started because you heard the girls' screams around and felt that somebody poking you.

- Rena, Rena. Look over there! – you heard Jill's nervous whisper and turned to that direction. Your heart fell down, jumped up and started beating like crazy. There was Him walking along the stage heading to his desk with a microphone. He was smiling from ear to ear and shining inside out. Everybody faded into the background; there was only him and you watching from the distance.

- Hey, everybody! What's up?

Carlos greeted and the crowd replied him with a wave of happy screams. – Thank you guys for the gifts! I got them right now. They're so cool! Thank you!

When he finished you noticed a lot of gift bags of various colors with the stuff inside. Everything was lying in the corner of the stage. You hardly saw that because all your attention was focused on the best person of your world.

- Ok, let's warm up a little, - Kendall said holding a guitar and the nice melody filled the arena.

They sang a few songs making your heart melt by their wonderful voices and the breath taking harmony before the questions time had arrived. When you saw a guy coming to the crowd with a microphone in his hands everything screamed inside of you. "I have to do this. I have to use this chance!" You muttered again and again trying to calm down.

When a few questions were asked, the answers were given making everybody laugh you noticed that the man with the microphone is close enough to you. While he was choosing a person in the crowd for the next question the guys were discussing something on the stage. You held your breath and took a step toward the man. He looked at you, nodded slightly and said in the microphone.

- There is a question here!

Your heart stopped for a while as everybody around focused on you. But the guys were too busy with laughing at each other on the stage. You tried to cope with your shaky voice and began to speak.

- Carlos, - you said and froze for a second as he looked straight into your eyes. Something flashed within his eyes and a smile touched his lips. Everybody kept silent waiting for your question.

- What would be the best birthday present you want to get?

You spoke so fast that you started to doubt whether he understood the words or not. The silence was killing you for little time until you heard Logan's voice.

- Good question! – he said and you saw him winking at you. You sighed with relief as soon as everybody took their eyes off of you and now focused on Carlos waiting for his answer. You used that moment and tried to calm yourself down hardly believing that you really did this.

- Well, - Carlos began to speak stopping teasing the crowd, - to me the best birthday present would be the day spending with my beloved people, my dear family, - he answered without breaking his eye contact with you. You were standing hypnotized by his sparks, the happiness in his eyes while he was speaking. He stopped talking but still was staring at you with that wide smile you loved the most. You smiled back shyly forgetting to breathe and wishing this moment last forever.

- But I'm very happy to spend this birthday with you all, - Carlos continued looking at the crowd, - You're my second family. I love you!

He finished earning the new wave of screams and applauses. A few seconds later somebody began to sing "Happy birthday" and soon the whole crowd joined to show their love for the birthday boy.

The rest of the sound check rushed in a moment because you couldn't concentrate on it anymore. Your body was filled with big excitement, everything sang within you at the fact that you did what you have been dreaming to do for so long.

- I can't believe you did it! I'm so happy for you, Rena! – your friend was hugging you tightly as you left the arena. She was also very excited knowing that your long time dream became true.

- Thank you for sharing that moment with me, sista! – you hugged her back. – I can't believe it myself! I thought I'd faint right there! – you both laughed out loud releasing all the stress from inside.

- So, see you at the front doors in two hours, right?

- Yeah. I think I'll be on time; - you said kissing your friend's cheek and headed to the hotel to have some rest before the one more important event, the Big Time Rush show.

You were flying over the street being in the seventh heaven from happiness and feeling wings behind. Even those damn high heels couldn't make you down although your feet were killing you already. But you didn't care at all. Finally! Finally you could see your Love, could make him smile, and could look into so beloved eyes. What could be better?

Soon you got to the hotel building and, smiling to the receptionist, entered the elevator. Reaching the necessary floor the doors opened and you walked into the corridor heading to your room. Facing the door you stopped for a moment searching for the keys in your clutch. You were sinking in the process as suddenly you felt soft arms holding you gently from behind. You froze for a second as you heard the familiar voice whispering in your ear.

- You make me the happiest man on the planet!

You smiled trembling inside from happiness and turned around slowly.

- Happy birthday, Mr. Pena! – you said quietly melting in his embrace.

- Thank you, Mrs. Pena! – he replied with a smile and then his lips touched yours softly filling you with all the love he had.

**The end.**

**Please tell me what you think ;)**


End file.
